The hidden truth
by RukiaXchan
Summary: After the fight with the level 4 Akuma the headquarters were destroyed and the exorcists hurt, but there isn't just chaos, there's also a love that noone would expect, but it happened. LavixKanda another pairing in further chapters.


**So first: THIS STORY INCLUDES YAOI (BOYXBOY). Don't like. Don't read. You've been warned.**

**Summary: After the fight with the level 4 Akuma the headquarters were destroyed and the exorcists hurt, but there isn't just chaos, there's also love. LavixKanda and another pairing in further chapters.**

**I seriously wouldn't mind if having Lavi, but all the characters belong to Hoshino-sensei and she's not sharing. **

The Level 4 was successfully killed but the headquarters were destroyed so they had to move them. Now the exorcists had their home in a big castle on a high hill in Romania. Many people died in the fight and all exorcists were hospitalized. Lavi and Kanda were one of the exorcists that were hurt the most in the fight. Without their weapons it's a wonder that they even survived. Lavi was healing faster than Kanda and so he could already go out of his bed.

»Nee Yu. How are you doing?« Lavi asked with a smirk on his face when he entered Kanda's unlocked room. He knew that the swordsman could barely step out of his bed.

»Shut up you little bastard! How many times did i say that you must NOT call me Yu?!?« Kanda got angry because he never let somebody call him Yu. He would slice everyone that calls him Yu but somehow he never did something to Lavi.

»But Yuuu-chaan!« he jumped and hugged Kanda.

»GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!« Kanda blushed when Lavi hugged him and the redhead saw this.

»Ahh Yu… you are blushing. How nice.« the redhead couldn't help but grin as he saw the swordsman blush. Kanda always had much pride so that he never before saw him blush.

»I-I'm not blushing… get off me… now!« his face now had a crimson red color and he couldn't hide anymore that he was actually getting hot.

»So… Yu… tell me… what do you want to do? Hmm?«

»What do you mean? I want to sleep… so get off of me!«

Kanda wanted to push Lavi off of him but he failed. The redhead took his hands and tied them on the headboard with a rope. The swordsman started to struggle but this didn't help because Lavi was in a better condition and so he was stronger.

»Strike! Yu you really look nice in this position.« Lavi grinned and even Kanda's neck has gotten a slight red color because he was embarassed.

»H-hey what is wrong with you… are you insane or what?! It seems as the Level 4 didn't just hurt your body but you also got hurt mentally. Which normal guy would so something like that?!?«

»Hey Yu… I'll tell you my dirty little secret… you know… I'm actually gay.« the swordsman opened his eyes wide because he always thought that Lavi is a guy who likes hot babes with big breasts. But it seems that he was wrong. »so surprised? I mean yes I think I was really hiding that perfectly because no one until now noticed my sexual orientation. Aren't you happy? You are the first who knows it.«

The redhead started licking Kanda's neck. The swordsman bit his underlip so he couldn't moan. He knew that he couldn't do anything against Lavi. But he wouldn't make it easy for the redhead. Kanda couldn't fall so low that he would moan from a guy's touch. Lavi knew that the swordsman had much pride but he had just started. Kanda also saw on Lavi's face that he wouldn't just stop by that and that sent shivers down his spine. The redhead started biting Kanda's ear, with one of his hands he started to open the buttons of the shirt that Kanda wore. The swordsman already had an idea of what Lavi wanted to do with him. And he didn't like it. As Lavi unbuttoned Kanda's shirt he slowly began carresing his exposed chest. The swordsman was very muscular but that didn't help him in this position, but Lavi liked the view very much. Kanda was one of the cute&strong sort of guys. There was already blood flowing out of Kanda's lip because he bit himself so much. He wanted to prevent himself from moaning but he knew that he couldn't hold out for a long time. Lavi was happy. He licked the blood off that was on Kanda's lips and chin. The swordsman closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, something that wouldn't make his arousal grow.

»No,no. Yu. You have to keep your eyes open. It's no fun if you keep your eyes closed.« Lavi grinned and started moving his hand down Kanda's body until he's reached his pants. He could already feel that the swordsman's erection was growing and that made him very happy. »Nee Yu. What do you want now? Should I keep you here, tied on the bed and go out?«

»W-what… no… you little moron! I mean…« Kanda actually didn't want Lavi to leave. What if someone else would find him in such a position? His shirt unbuttoned and with a huge erection. No he didn't want that. But he also didn't want the redhead to go further than they were now. He wanted to kill him for what he has done. Actually he thought that his first sexual experience would be with a cute girl that he would love. But with a guy? He knew that he would never forgive Lavi for that.

»Ah you actually don't want me to leave or? You have to much pride. What if someone else would find you in this room? Tied on the bed and with a huge erection? Do you want me to free your member?« Lavi's hand started unzipping Kanda's pants and then slid into his underwear. »I see. You really can tell me lies. But your body can't. Your erection is already seeking attention.«

Lavi started stroking Kanda's cock and the swordsman groaned. The redhead got happy, because his little love finally let out a voice. Kanda was angry. Angry on himself. Just how could he enjoy the touch of a man? Of the man, he actually hates. Was he wrong? Did he actually hate Lavi that much or was there something else?

»You… untie me immediately!« Kanda nearly screamed because he didn't had much patience. Lavi could actually fuck him raw if he would want it, because Kanda wasn't able to move.

»Yu… I'll be the first bookman who'll record such a thing. Aren't you happy for me?« he grinned because he knew that the swordsman just wanted to kill him at the moment.

»Wh… what do you mean? What event… are you insane or what's wrong with you?!« the prideful man couldn't hide it anymore. He just wanted to die rather than being touched by a man.

»Let me start… I'm sure that you'll enjoy it.« he took off Kanda's pants and his underwear. Then he started to lick his nipples and the swordsman gritted his teeth so that the moans couldn't escape his mouth. He started to think of how he'll punish Lavi, but the thoughts didn't make his arousal stop growing. »Oh Kanda come on. Let me hear your moans. Or you like this play so much? Do you actually think that I can't make you scream in pleasure? Don't worry I'll make you scream and moan my name over and over again.« the redhead grinned and that made Kanda shudder. Now he knew for sure that Lavi will do it to him.

»I can't accept that. No one… you hear, absolutely NO ONE can make me scream his name, neither in a battle nor anywhere else.« Kanda closed his lips and eyes tightly and turned his head away.

»We'll see…« Lavi moved upside and kissed Kanda. The swordsman didn't want to give in so he kept his mouth closed. The redhead held Kanda's nose to prevent him from breathing so that the swordsman had no other choice as to open his mouth. As soon as Kanda's mouth opened a little bit and Lavi's tounge could slide into it. He moved his hand off the swordsman's nose so that he could breath. Lavi swirled his tounge around Kanda's and played with it. Kanda resisted but he wasn't able to do anything. The thought of biting Lavi's tounge off ran through his head but somehow he just couldn't do it. What was wrong with him? He hated the redhead for a long time but somehow he couldn't do anything to him. The swordsman stopped resisting because Lavi was really a very skilled kisser and he just couldn't deny that he actually liked it. Their kiss was really deep and passionate. As if they would love each other for a long time. Lavi broke the kiss after a long time when he had to get some fresh air. Kanda panted heavily because he wasn't used to such things.

»You… little moron… how… could you do that…« Kanda needed some time to get enough air into his lungs. After some time he could think clearly again because his mind has got twisted around when Lavi kissed him so passionately.

»But you actually gave in. So you had to enjoy it somehow. And I'm quite a skilled kisser, what do you say?« the redhead smirked because Kanda's face has gotten a crimson red color again.

»You actually look quite calmed. Why is that?« as soon as he said that he started to kiss Kanda, starting by his chest. The kisses were very soft and slow. He started to move down until he's reached Kanda's navel. The swordsman shivered by every kiss. Seeing his reaction, Lavi slowed down a bit more so that he could tease him. The nearer he got to his destination, the slower his kisses were and after a while Kanda just couldn't take it anymore. He let out a deep moan and his body was shuddering. »Yu… you finally did it. Your moan was perfect. So deep… so erotic… beautiful.« the redhead finally reached his destination and took Kanda's cock into his arms. He gave it a soft kiss on it's tip and Kanda could hardly prevent the moans escaping his mouth because his erection was already so big that he would climax right away if Lavi wouldn't prevent it. As soon as the swordsman thought that he'll cum, Lavi got a cock ring out of his pocket and put it on Kanda's member. The swordsman screamed out of frustration and pain because the redhead prevented him from releasing.

»Wh-what are you doing idiot?!? GET IT OFF!… oh god freaking get it off!« Kanda's mind has gotten blank because he needed release. He needed it badly.

»So anxious? Be patient. It isn't much fun with you releasing so fast. Well I know that I'll get what i want.« the redhead grinned. He started to move his hand down until he's reached Kanda's ass. He was making circles around the hole with his finger and that made the swordsman squirm. This was humilation, nothing else, because Kanda couldn't think clearly anymore about what was happening. His body was on fire, he never before felt so hot as now.

»You know… you've really got a pale skin but the area around your hole has really got a very light pink color. It looks… yummy. I can't wait to taste it. I guess no one ever touched you here until now or?«

»What do you mean… sure it isn't yummy…you idiot! Stop touching it…« Kanda panted again because this humilation was already too much.

»You think I'll just rape you or what? Don't worry. You'll beg me to fuck you hardly.« that made the swordsman shiver again because he knew that he never said please in his life so he isn't going to say it now. The redhead moved his finger away and started to lick the area between Kanda's balls and his ass. He was moving his tounge slowly up and down. His hand started to play with the balls and the swordsman just couldn't endure it anymore. He moaned loudly because the pleasure and the pain overwhelmed him. Lavi stopped. »Say what do you want me to do? You probably don't want me to let you here in this state.« he pointed on Kanda's penis.

»Untie me…« Kanda had much pride and Lavi knew that he wouldn't be easy to break. Actually he was pretty much shy also. He knew that the swordsman wouldn't tell him what he really wants him to do and this amused him. Kanda's body was already trembling and Lavi also knew that soon he'll be at his limit. He suddenly pushed a finger into the swordsman's anus and that made the boy squirm. The redhead was slowly moving the finger in and out and the swordsman moaned. A little bit after that Lavi inserted another finger. Then he started scissoring with his fingers to stretch Kanda's hole. The swordsman had a very weird feeling. He didn't know if he likes it or not. The squirms could still be heard because he still had the cock ring on and so he couldn't release. Lavi and Kanda actually wanted the same thing. Kanda felt very hot and he knew that he couldn't stand it for a long time anymore and Lavi's arousal was growing by every second that he was playing with his little swordsman.

»I really see that you are a virgin… so i really have to use lube.« then he took his fingers out to put some lube onto them. Then he again pushed them in and added a third finger. »Yu… what do you want? I mean you sure want to feel more or?«

»AHH…« Kanda wasn't able to think clearly anymore. He really said that he wouldn't moan but that was impossible in this position. The boy was panting and his body was shuddering because he wanted something badly.

»Look… just tell me to enter you. Or is this so hard?« the redhead moved his head upside and started to bite Kanda's ear. The bites were very soft and the swordsman again let out a moan.

»Ahh… you… bastard…« he wasn't really able to breath because he just felt too hot. »En…enter…me….« it didn't take the redhead long. He unzipped his pants and thrusted into Kanda. »AHHH…« the boys mind went totally blank. Lavi waited a little bit so that Kanda could actually realize what has happened now. Then he started moving slowly in and out. The moves were gettin faster everytime he thrusted into the swordsman. Kanda's moans were very loud and the redhead didn't know if they came from the pain or the pleasure. When Lavi hit his prostate, the swordsman moaned very deep and loud. The moans were heard even outside the room. He couldn't belive that he could actually moan from both pleasure and pain. This was a mixed sensation and he was actually happy at the moment. Now Lavi was moving even faster making sure that he hit his prostate everytime. Kanda was moaning loudly and there was drool flowing out of his mouth. The redhead liked the swordsman very much in this position. He would make sure that this will happen often.

»Hey… I will take the cock ring off now.« as soon as the ring was put off, Kanda came. It didn't take long and Lavi also came into Kanda's anus and the boy was completely filled. They both moaned eachother's name loudly. Lavi just collapsed onto Kanda »Yu… we should do that again in some time, what do you say?«

»Don't dream… you bastard… you actually think that I'll forgive you for what you've done to me? And untie me now!« it was true that he wanted to kill the redhead but now just wasn't the right time for that. The fact that he was tired also didn't help him alot. »My ass hurts like if someone put a katana into it.«

»Hmm….« Lavi just slowly closed his eyes while lying on Kanda's chest.

»H-hey… don't dare to fall asleep now. HEY! Untie me!« Kanda shouted at the redhead.

»Yeah…mhm…sure…« the redhead just murmed something, because he was sleeping already.

»Hey stupid rabbit! Wake up already!!« Kanda was shouting into Lavi's ear, but the redhead was already dreaming, he was dreaming about his love. The swordsman had no other choice than to stay like that, afterall it wouldn't be good if someone came into the room now.

**So, what do you think? I wrote that story somewhen long ago for a friend's birthday, I hope you liked it. It's meant to be a 3 chapter story with another pairing than LavixKanda, so if you want someone, tell me… but the pairing must include either Lavi or Kanda. Thanks for reading it and tell me what you think ^.^ **


End file.
